gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War 3
Gears of War 3 is an upcoming game in the Gears franchise. From the article in EDGE magizine, Gears of War 3 is to show a debut trailer April 12th, gameplay footage in June, and the release of the game to be in April 2011. Cliff Bleszinski officially announced Gears of War 3 on Late Night Jimmy Fallon on NBC.http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/22404/The-Gears-of-War-3-Saga/ Gears of War 3 is rumored to have underwater levels in a heavy mech suit, upgraded weapons, new mutated Locust, and to be based on Vectes Island. http://www.edge-online.com/news/first-gears-of-war-3-gameplay-details Set 18 months after Gears of War 2 and fourth Gears of War novel,IRC conversation with Rob of Epic Games the game will have 4 Player Co-Op in the Gears IRC, with 4 unique characters. Rod confirmed that co-op includes Marcus, Dom, Cole, Baird , Anya and a "variety of other characters". The story for the game is being written by Karen Traviss.http://www.meristation.com/v3/video_player.php?id=cw4bc42467bbdbb Gameplay Bleszinski said the team will continue to refine the cover system of Gears 3, making it the best in the industry. Ashes to Ashes Trailer In a minute-long trailer, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago fight a swarm of Locust enemies and new Lambent tentacle monsters. Plot Bleszinski said the plot of Gears of War 3 picks up 18 months after the end of Gears 2, and will close the book on the trilogy. "You can expect that we'll answer the majority of the questions that players have about the history of the world and what's going on," Bleszinski said. "We're not going to answer everything, but I can tell you this will be the conclusion to a trilogy." Setting Chris Perna, the art director at Epic Games, has stated that Gears of War 3 will take place during planet Sera's Summer. "It's summer time on Sera and the idea is that the armor designs from Gears 1 and 2 were bulky and hot. The COG have disbanded in this third game and they've removed the outer shell, if you will, of armor plating so they'd be cooler and more mobile as the planet heats up for summer."Perna, Chris. http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/26/making-of-the-cover-gears-of-war-3.aspx Characters Characters returning to Gears of War 3 include long-standing COG members Marcus Fenix, grizzled partner Dominic Santiago, Augustus Cole, and Damon Baird. The game will finally include female characters. Anya Stroud, who was a "pencil pusher" in the previous Gears games, will now be fighting alongside the Delta Squad in the new game. In Game Informer's June edition, Jace Stratton has been confirmed as a playable character. COG Arsenal *Lancer Assault Rifle - The standard COG assaut rifle from the previous two Gears games equipped with a Chainsaw Bayonet. *Pendulum Wars Lancer - The precursor to the chainsaw Lancer. This new lancer "kicks like a mule when it fires" and includes a large blade at the end that makes for nasty executions. *Sawed-Off Shotgun - More powerful than the standard shotgun, but has longer reload times and less range. *One-Shot - Not much has been explained about this weapon, other than that it is a heavy-class weapon that can kill most enemies in one shot. *Silverback - The silverback is a new mech that will be appearing in Gears of War 3. The player will gain access to them at certain points in the game. It has two modes: A mobile mode, and a stationary mode. In stationary mode the armor on the legs of the Silverback moves outward creating cover for nearby COG soldiers to hide behind. The Silverback comes equipped with a rocket launcher and a high caliber chaingun by default. Locust Armory *Hammerburst Assault Rifle - The improved standard Locust assault rifle from Gears of War 2. Appears to have improved sights and fully automatic fire. *Digger Launcher - This weapon looks somewhat like a Bolo Grenade. It fires "...explosive piranha creatures that dig through the ground at high speed before rising up to immolate enemy forces". *Multi-Turret - An interchangeable turret. *Gorgon SMG - An upgraded Gorgon Burst Pistol that is now fully automatic. *Ink Grenade - The Locust poison gas grenade that uses a baby nemacyst to generate the gas. *Boltok Pistol - The standard Locust firearm: a high-power revolver. Multiplayer There will also be several multiplayer improvements. Bleszinski promised Gears of War 3 will include better region filtering to allow for less laggy games. Fans will also see the return of several old Gears of War multiplayer maps, but he could not say which ones. Bleszinski also hinted at a possible new squad command system for multiplayer. "We definitely want to improve the player's ability to play together with their friends and stick together in a party, but we're not announcing how that will work right now." The biggest addition to multiplayer is 4-player online co-op in the story mode. Bleszinski said players can now take control of the other Delta Squad members Baird and Cole in the campaign. "When you play Gears 1 and 2, Player 1 is Marcus, and Player 2 is Dom. The only way to play as Dom in the campaign is to be Player 2," he said. "That cascades down to Players 3 and 4. If you want to play as Baird or Cole in the campaign, the only way you can do that is to play 3 or 4 player co-op." Demo at E3 2010 A demo was unveiled by Cliff Blezinski at E3, the demo showed some gameplay changes such as the ability to exchange weapons with a comrade, firing reticle expands as the weapon fires, new executions, faster running speed, ability to kick the person behind a cover if the player jumps over in the right place and substitution of the Lancer firing sound back to Gears of War 1. A new Lambent Locust made its appearance in the demo, Lambent Berserker. Much like the "not infected" counterpart, it charges at the player recklessly, it can move faster than the normal Berserkers. "Beast mode" was also showed off at E3. Where you play as the locusts you also get more than one life. You have some of the Locust's powers,such as the Kantus remote revival--> preview here References http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098119p1.html http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/108/1083385p1.html Category:Games Category:Gears of War 3